urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Series
The Edge Series by Ilona Andrews, husband and wife writing team. Genre and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy, Note: this series is hare to classify—it's so unlike anything else. Some parts fit one genre while other parts fit another genre. Here's what it's been called: *Rustic Fantasy (Andrew Gordon, co-author) *"Urban Fantasy with an HEA" (Happily-Ever-After) ~ reader *PNR with * Series Description or Overview It’s a very odd story of a very odd place. The Edge lies between worlds, on the border between the Broken, where people shop at Walmart and magic is a fairytale–and the Weird, where blueblood aristocrats rule, changelings roam, and the strength of your magic can change your destiny. It’s a place where poverty is real, life is hard, and fairy tales sometimes do come true. ~ from: The Edge Books in Series The Edge series: #On the Edge (2009) #Bayou Moon (2010) #Fate's Edge (2011) #Steel's Edge (2012) —Note: the aeries is complete at 4 books. Other Series Kate Daniels series World Building Setting * The Broken: the mortal realm * The Weird: magical realm * The Edge: narrow strip of land extending from coast of coast where the Broken and the Weird overlap The Supernatural Elements Magic users, necromancers, changelings (shape-shifters), World Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: THE EDGE SERIES Characters Author Ilona Andrews Cover Artist Artist: Awards * Romantic Times Reviewers' Choice Award (RT Award) for Contemporary Paranormal Romance (2009) * DABWAHA Romance Tournament Nominee for Best Paranormal/Urban Fantasy/Science Fiction (2011) * Romantic Times Reviewers' Choice Award (RT Award) for Paranormal Worldbuilding (2012) Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Author Page: * Bk-1: Mass Market Paperback, 309 pages, Pub. Sept 29th 2009, ISBN-044101 First Book Cover Blurb Rose Drayton lives on the Edge, between the world of the Broken (where people drive cars, shop at Wal-Mart, and magic is a fairy tale) and the Weird (where blueblood aristocrats rule, changelings roam, and the strength of your magic can change your destiny). Only Edgers like Rose can easily travel from one world to the next, but they never truly belong in either. Rose thought if she practiced her magic, she could build a better life for herself. But things didn’t turn out how she planned, and now she works a minimum wage, off the books job in the Broken just to survive. Then Declan Camarine, a blueblood noble straight out of the deepest part of the Weird, comes into her life, determined to have her (and her power). But when a terrible danger invades the Edge from the Weird, a flood of creatures hungry for magic, Declan and Rose must work together to destroy them—or they’ll devour the Edge and everyone in it. ~ Goodreads | On the Edge Notes & Trivia ~ ranked #40 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) External References Books: *The Edge *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: THE EDGE SERIES *Goodreads | The Edge series by Ilona Andrews Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: THE EDGE SERIES Author, Misc: *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews (Author of Magic Bites) Community and Fan Sites: *(3) Kate Daniels by Ilona Andrews *(3) Ilona Andrews *Ilona Andrews (ilona_andrews) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers On the Edge.jpg|1. On the Edge |link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/on-the-edge Bayou Moon.jpg|2. Bayou Moon (2010)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/bayou-moon FatesEdge2 medium-186x300.jpg|3. Fate's Edge (2011)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/fates-edge Steels-edge-183x300.jpg|4. Steel's Edge (2012)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/steels-edge Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Male Lead Category:Magic Users Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Necromancers